DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the applicants abstract): The Museum of Science and Industry and Northwestern University seek support through the Science Education Partnership Award program for Phases I and II of a new, 5-year collaborative effort to use current biomedical research as the basis for enhanced learning opportunities for both students and teachers. It develops a partnership of biomedical scientists, museum and university science educators, learning technologists, and practicing master teachers. It consists of two connected parts: I. A Science Curriculum for middle and high school students (grades 6-10), based on State of Illinois and Chicago Public School standards, that encourages students to inquire into the causes and nature of coronary artery disease; see the role of research in developing biomedical therapies to diagnose and treat the disease; and engage in simulated research pursuits to improve these therapies. II. An annual Institute for middle and high school educators on the cardiovascular system, primary prevention and coronary artery disease that includes pre-assignments and preparation; assistance in applying the Science Curriculum above; assistance in designing methods and lesson plans that incorporate science research findings into the curriculum; laboratory experience at Northwestern University to help educators understand the real science forming the basis for curriculum simulations; participation in the Museum's "Cardiac Classroom" that allows educators to observe an open-heart surgery procedure, and to interact with the surgeons, in real time; and development of novel lesson plans that incorporate new ways to infuse technology and state-of-the-art science into the curriculum.